Fred Figglehorn
Fred Figglehorn (styled on webpage and on T-shirts as FЯED) is a internet star much like Orange. Fred Figglehorn is a character created and portrayed by the American actor Lucas Cruikshank. Cruikshank, a teenager from Columbus, Nebraska, created the character for his channel on the video-sharing website YouTube.He later appeared in Ask Orange 14: Toad Talk!. Ann The videos are centered on Fred Figglehorn, a fictional 6-year-old who has a dysfunctional home life and "anger management issue". Biography Cruikshank introduced the Fred Figglehorn character in videos on the JKL Productions channel he started on YouTube with his cousins, Jon and Katie Smet. He and his cousins set up the JKL Productions channel on June 11, 2006, and Cruikshank filmed his first Fred video on October 30, 2006. On April 30, 2008, the videos that had been filmed already, got added to the Fred channel, and on May 1 the first official video, titled "Fred on May Day" was released, explaining that Cruikshank asked YouTube for the Fred channel. Someone else previously owned the channel, which was later turned into one of Fred's enemies in the Fred series. By April 2009, the channel had over one million subscribers, making it the first YouTube channel to do so, and the most subscribed channel at the time. However, on August 20, 2009, YouTube celebrities Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi and their channel, Nigahiga, overtook the Fred channel as the most subscribed channel of all time. It was the third to reach two million September 27, 2010, shortly after falling to third. As of October 2010, the Fred channel has received over 98 million channel views, over 625 million video views since its launch, and over 2.0 million channel subscribers. It is listed as the number six all-time most subscribed YouTube channel. Cruikshank has made a few television appearances both as himself and as Fred. Although Cruikshank voices Fred, the audio is digitally modified to sound higher-pitched than Cruikshank's true voice. In December 2009, Cruikshank filmed Fred: The Movie, which aired on Nickelodeon on September 18, 2010. Nickelodeon also aired Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred on October 22, 2011. Fred 3: A Camp Fred's airing is unknown. Nickelodeon has created a franchise surrounding the character. Crossovers Annoying Orange vs. FRED!!! Liam the Leprechaun uses Fred as a secret weapon to destroy Orange to teach him what it's like to be annoyed. Fred and Orange eventually screamed so loud, Liam's hypno powers couldn't stand aganist it. At the end of the episode Fred appeared (possibly sent by Liam) and started screaming. In this episode, Fred said the several loud and annoying puns to Orange: *(Scream for 4–6 seconds) *Hey Orange! You look fruity! Ha ha ha! *Hey Orange! Your teeth are so yellow that traffic slows down when you smile! Ha ha! (Screams) *What about if I sing out of tune? (Singing out of tune) Fred Goes Grocery Shopping Fred appeared as the main character in Fred Goes Grocery Shopping. He went shopping for groceries. In the Fruit section, he finds Orange, who annoys him with knock-knock jokes. Gallery _________________________________ fred figglehorn enters the kitchen.png|fred figglehorn enters the kitchen 220px-Four_faces_of_Fred_Figglehorn.jpg|Fred Figglehorn in (from top left) Classic FRED, 2010, Fred: The Movie, and It's Fred! The Fred title card.jpg|The Fred title card Trivia *Fred is the second character to annoy Orange. 15 years (film) }} Fred Figglehorn (stylized on webpage and on T-shirts as FЯED) is a fictional character created and portrayed by American actor Lucas Cruikshank. Fred is a six-year-old boy with a high-pitched voice, dysfunctional home life, and "anger management issues." Cruikshank, a teenager from Columbus, Nebraska, created the Fred video series for his channel on the video-sharing website YouTube, to center on the Fred character. Although Cruikshank voices Fred, the audio is digitally altered to sound higher-pitched than Cruikshank's true voice. History Cruikshank introduced the Fred character in a video on JKL Productions, a channel he started on YouTube with his cousins, Jon and Katie Smet. He and his cousins set up the JKL Productions channel on June 11, 2006, and Cruikshank uploaded several videos testing out different characters. His first Fred video was uploaded on October 30, 2006, and when this character started to become popular, Cruikshank made more videos featuring Fred. On April 30, 2008, these videos were removed from JKL Productions, and added to the Fred channel. On May 1 the first official video of the series, titled "Fred on May Day" was released, explaining that Cruikshank asked YouTube for the Fred channel. Someone else previously owned the channel, which was later turned into one of Fred's enemies in the Fred series. By April 2009, the channel had over one million subscribers, making it the first YouTube channel to do so, and the most subscribed channel at the time. However, in August 2009, YouTube celebrities Ryan Higa's and Sean Fujiyoshi's channel, Nigahiga, overtook Fred as the most subscribed channel. It was the third to reach 2 million, in September 2010, shortly after falling to third. , the videos have received over 1.1 billion views, and over 2.5 million are subscribed to the channel. In December 2009, Cruikshank filmed Fred: The Movie, which aired on Nickelodeon on September 18, 2010. Nickelodeon created a franchise surrounding the character, the sequel, Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred, aired on October 22, 2011. In 2012 Fred: The Show aired, consisting of 24 11-minute episodes, as well as a third movie, Fred 3: Camp Fred. Content |last_aired= |followed_by= Figgle Chat It's Fred |related= Fred: The Movie Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred Fred: The Show Fred 3: Camp Fred |website= http://www.fredfigglehorn.com/ |production_website= https://www.youtube.com/user/fred/ }} Fred (stylized on webpages as FЯED) is an internet video series centered on the dysfunctional 6-year-old Fred Figglehorn, created by Lucas Cruikshank. Fred lives with his recovering drug-addicted and alcoholic prostitute mother, whose deep voice is often heard, and his grandmother. It is implied that Fred has been the victim of child abuse (for example being locked in a dog cage for three days), however he frequently speaks of his love for his mother, particularly after her stay at rehab. Fred's father is mentioned several times as being on death row in the state penitentiary. Fred has not met his father, as he left Mrs. Figglehorn while she was still pregnant with Fred. In seasons one through three, Fred communicates with all characters off-screen. On screen characters are seen for the first time in a dream sequence, in "Fred: A Star In His Own Mind", Fred dreams of being a famous actor, meeting fan girls and other famous actors. Season four, as it was filmed after Fred: The Movie, marked a change in production style, it is filmed in a higher video quality, and shows other on-screen characters. The original production style was revived for a few episodes in 2010, introducing the Claudio character, after the movie was released in the UK, and ended when Cruikshank returned to movie filming. Leading up to the second movie's release, a new series, called Figgle Chat was produced and features internet and television stars. Following that, an animated series, It's Fred!, named after Fred's catchphrase, began being uploaded to the channel. Cruikshank has described the channel as "programming for kids by kids". The series is intended as a parody of people who, in Cruikshank's words, "think that everyone is so interested in them." Cruikshank believes that viewers either "automatically love Fred or automatically hate Fred, there is no in between". The videos primarily consist of the character speaking to the audience about what is happening in his life. Fred has a high-pitched "chipmunk" voice, making him sound more like a 6-year-old. According to Cruikshank, this effect, and the hyperactive appearance of the character, are achieved by speeding up the audio. The first season follows Fred attempting to perform a number of activities during the summer, until his mother attends rehab. "Fred Goes Swimming" is the second most watched video on the Fred channel, with over 68 million views. The second season explores Fred's infatuation with Judy, a girl in his class, and attending school. There Fred decides to run against class bully Kevin, for class president. The song "Watch How I Do This", by Kev Blaze, is featured in a number of the season 2 videos. Season three again follows the daily adventures of Fred, in school, and with classmates, and shows Fred's interest in singing. The fourth season, now with on-screen characters, shows Fred traveling around town trying out different occupations. Following this, Fred holds contests surrounding his first two movies, gets a visit from a creeping character named Claudio, gets invited to host a talk show, dispels rumours of being owned by Nickelodeon, becomes animated, and is kidnapped by a Korean corporation. In the few Fred videos on Lucas' personal channel, Fred lives in the house of a middle aged man named Jeffrey, who lets Fred live there for free as long has he cleans the house once a week in nothing but his underwear. His mom currently is watching over various children, none of which are related to her, that she has tried to leave to be kidnapped multiple times. However, nobody will kidnap them. The series uses a floating timeline, meaning it is always taking place in the current year, and Fred is perpetually 6 years old and in kindergarten. Filmography This is a list of videos uploaded to the Fred channel. 60 videos are considered part of the original Fred series, however no official list exists. The YouTube show feature lists 49 episodes, split into four seasons, while a playlist, linked to from the Fred channel, named The Best of Fred, contains 18 videos ranging from 2007 to 2010. Since the end of the Fred series in early 2011, three series have been produced and uploaded, a six episode arc titled Figgle Chat, where Fred interviews internet and television stars, a nine episode animated series titled It's FRED!, which shows Fred attend school, and the previously off-screen characters, and the nine episode "New Fred Saga", which sees the Fred channel taken over by a Korean corporation. Nine music videos are also listed here. ;Uploaded to JKL Productions *Fred on Halloween (October 30, 2006) *Fred on Saint Patrick's Day (March 15, 2007) *Fred Goes to the Park (April 19, 2007) *Fred on the 4th (July 3, 2007) *Fred Gets Babysat (September 29, 2007) *Fred on Halloween 2 (October 30, 2007) *Fred on Christmas (December 21, 2007) *Fred on Valentine's Day (February 10, 2008) ;Classic FRED (season 1) #Fred on May Day (May 1, 2008) #Fred Loses His Meds (May 8, 2008) #Fred Gets Bullied (May 15, 2008) #Fred Gets Detention (May 22, 2008) #Fred Goes to the Dentist (May 29, 2008) #Fred Stalks Judy (June 5, 2008) #Fred on Father's Day (June 12, 2008) #Fred Goes Swimming (June 19, 2008) #Fred Meets Bertha (June 26, 2008) #Fred's Mom is Missing (July 3, 2008) ;Classic FRED (season 2) Fred's Grandma Has a Secret (August 21, 2008) Fred Goes Camping (August 28, 2008) Fred Auditions For a Play (September 4, 2008) Fred's Mom Returns (September 11, 2008) Fred: A Star in His Own Mind (September 18, 2008) Fred Sneaks into Judy's Party (September 25, 2008) Fred Tries to Ride a Bike (October 3, 2008) *City of Ember parody - "City of Fred" (October 4, 2008) Fred Runs for President! (October 9, 2008) Fred Faces a Dirty Campaign (October 18, 2008) Fred on Election Day (October 23, 2008) Fred on Thanksgiving (November 26, 2008) ;Classic FRED (season 3) *Fred on iCarly (February 10, 2009) #Fred Rescues the Neighborhood Squirrels (February 19, 2009) #Fred Cooks for Judy (March 8, 2009) #Fred on April Fool's Day (April 1, 2009) #Fred Goes to the Doctor (April 30, 2009) #Fred Throws a Party (May 21, 2009) #Fred Gets Dissed at Bible School (June 4, 2009) #Fred Works Out (June 18, 2009) #Fred Tries Dancing (July 9, 2009) #Fred Sees a Therapist (July 30, 2009) #Fred Goes on a Date With Judy (August 20, 2009) #Fred Has a Vocal Lesson (September 3, 2009) #Fred Goes Fundraising (September 18, 2009) #Fred Gives Advice (October 8, 2009) #Fred Finds a Creepy Doll (October 22, 2009) #Fred Has a Snow Day (January 14, 2010) #Fred Goes to a School Dance (February 4, 2010) #Fred Gets a Letter From His Dad (February 26, 2010) *One Million Subscribers (April 7, 2009) *Fred Talks About Teen Choice Awards (July 23, 2009) *Fred Talks About His Christmas Music (November 4, 2009) ;Music videos *"Watch How I Do" Music Video - Kev Blaze feat. Fred (October 30, 2008) *"Christmas Cash" Music Video - Fred Figglehorn (November 10, 2009) *"Christmas is Creepy" Music Video - Fred Figglehorn (December 7, 2009) *"Don't Forget to Brush" Music Video - Fred Figglehorn (August 31, 2010) *"Who's Ready to Party?" Music Video - Fred Figglehorn (September 19, 2010) *"The Babysitter's a Vampire" Music Video - Fred Figglehorn (October 20, 2010) *"Tater Haters" Music Video - Fred Figglehorn (November 2, 2010) *"I Wanna Be a Celebrity" Music Video - Fred Figglehorn (March 9, 2011) *"Best Day of School" Music Video - Fred Figglehorn (December 6, 2012) ;FRED (season 4, promotion of first film) Fred Stays in a Fancy Hotel Room (April 27, 2010) Fred Gets a Haircut (May 27, 2010) Fred Goes Reporting (June 10, 2010) Fred Goes Grocery Shopping feat. Annoying Orange (June 24, 2010) Fred Works at a Tattoo Shop! (July 8, 2010) Fred's Summer Halloween! (July 22, 2010) Fred Goes to the Movies! (August 5, 2010) *"Fred: The Movie" Official Clip - "Fred Gets Advice From His Dad About Women" (August 17, 2010) Nobody Believes Fred (August 26, 2010) Ted Tigglecorn Interviews Fred Figglehorn (September 9, 2010) Fred and Weezer Go to the Moon (September 13, 2010) *Fred's First Video Contest (September 16, 2010) *"Fred: The Movie" - DVD Trailer with Fred (September 29, 2010) *Fred Video Contest Winner and Party Clips (October 5, 2010) *Some News!...from some creeper named Lucas (November 18, 2010) *Doug Derky's First Video Blog (November 20, 2010) *FRED: The Movie - Official UK Trailer (November 29, 2010) *Message from Fred to Everyone in the UK & Ireland (December 15, 2010) ;Unofficial season 5 (between films) *Fred Babysits a Psycho (December 4, 2010) *Fred Gets Kidnapped by Claudio (January 22, 2011) *Fred is Left Alone With Claudio (January 29, 2011) *Fred Investigates Rumors at School (February 23, 2011) ;Figgle Chat (promotion of second film) *Fred's Magic Movie Thingy (April 7, 2011) *Fred Gets a Talk Show - Figgle Chat Series Trailer (September 15, 2011) Fred Interviews Obama - Figgle Chat (September 22, 2011) Fred Interviews Perez Hilton - Figgle Chat (September 29, 2011) Fred Interviews Wilmer Vander - Figgle Chat (October 6, 2011) *Fred hangs on set with John Cena (October 10, 2011) Fred Interviews Hunter Hunterson - Figgle Chat (October 13, 2011) *"FRED 2" Sneak Freak - "Fred the Ladies Man" (October 18, 2011) Fred Interviews iJustine - Figgle Chat (October 20, 2011) *Watch Every Episode of Figgle Chat!! (October 26, 2011) Fred Interviews Sneezle The Cat & Power - Figgle Chat (October 27, 2011) *Official "FRED 2" Costume Contest (October 28, 2011) *FRED Learns to Airdrum with Power (November 9, 2011) ;It's Fred! (animated series) *Fred gets Animated 1 of 2 - It's Fred! (November 17, 2011) *Fred Gets Animated 2 of 2 - It's Fred! (November 24, 2011) Fred Gets Adopted - It's Fred! (December 8, 2011) Fred Makes a Campfire - It's Fred! (December 15, 2011) Fred Makes a Diorama - It's Fred! (December 29, 2011) Fred Goes on a Field Trip - It's Fred! (January 12, 2012) Fred Gets a Monkey - It's Fred! (January 26, 2012) Fred Uses a Spork - It's Fred! (February 9, 2012) *Fred: The Show - Set Tour (February 16, 2012) Fred Goes to a Funeral - It's Fred! (February 23, 2012) Fred Brings Cherie To School - It's Fred! (March 8, 2012) Fred Gets a Foreign Exchange Student - It's Fred (March 22, 2012) ;Post-series *Watch Marvin Marvin! (Special Message From Lucas Cruikshank to all the Fred Fans) (November 30, 2012) *Fred 3: Camp Fred - Dad Advice! (December 13, 2012) *Claudio on Valentine's Day (May 27, 2014) ;The NEW FRED Saga *FRED IS BACK! (July 31, 2014) *NEW FRED Goes Swimming (August 5, 2014) *NEW FRED Loses His Meds (August 7, 2014) *A message from Yuksung Corporation (August 12, 2014) *NEW FRED Goes to the Dentist (August 14, 2014) *Lucas in Korea (August 19, 2014) *Lucas rescues Fred (August 21, 2014) *Lucas Defeats Yuksung (August 26, 2014) *Hey, it's FRED! (August 28, 2014) Discography Albums Extended plays Charted songs Films Fred: The Movie Fred: The Movie is a 2010 film based on the YouTube series about Fred Figglehorn. It features Lucas Cruikshank as Fred, Pixie Lott as Judy, Jennette McCurdy as Bertha, Jake Weary as Kevin, John Cena as Fred's dad, and Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Fred's mom. It follows the character as he tries to track down his crush, Judy (after she moves away). It is written by David A. Goodman, directed by Clay Weiner, and produced by Brian Robbins. Filming began November 9, 2009, and wrapped up December 20, 2009. The movie premiered on Nickelodeon on September 18, 2010, and the DVD was released October 5, 2010 as well as streaming media such as Netflix. Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred is a 2011 Halloween-themed sequel to Fred: The Movie. It first aired on October 22, 2011. After Fred has broken up with Judy, he meets Kevin's sister Talia, and becomes convinced that his new neighbor is a vampire. The Judy character does not appear, and Jennette McCurdy was replaced as Bertha by Daniella Monet. Fred 3: Camp Fred In late 2011, a third Fred movie was announced. Fred 3: Camp Fred premiered July 28, 2012, on Nickelodeon, which also aired Fred: The Show, a series of 24 11-minute-long episodes, in 2012. For summer, Fred attends Camp Iwannapeepee, where he meets several different characters, and must compete against Kevin's camp. Sponsorship and appearances Zipit Wireless Messenger (Z2) sponsored the first season of "Fred", which had several cameos in various videos posted to the Fred channel. Although the collaboration had originally been kept low-key, Fred has a separate website promoting the Zipit. Walden Media hired Cruikshank to promote the film City of Ember, along with the sci-fi novel it was based on, and cameos from the film's star Tim Robbins in Fred episodes and a mock movie trailer. Cruikshank made a cameo appearance as both "Fred" and himself on Nickelodeon's iCarly in "iMeet Fred", which originally aired on February 16, 2009. Also in 2009, in the episode "Fred Gets Dissed at Bible School", the comedy film ''Year One'' is quoted several times. Cruikshank has launched a website to promote the Fred series, and sell Fred T-shirts and other merchandise. The merchandise is also available at Hot Topic, Justice, and Five Below stores. Fred has appeared at the 2009 Teen Choice Awards as well as the 2010 Kids' Choice Awards presenting awards to winners off-stage. In October and November 2011, videos were uploaded to the Fred channel, as well as Cruikshank's personal channel, with Ari Gold as his character Power, from the film Adventures of Power. Other channels Cruikshank was originally a part of JKL Productions, a group comprising twins 'J'on and 'K'atie Smet and 'L'ucas Cruikshank, their cousin. Although Cruikshank formally left the group, JKL prefers to keep Lucas' "L" in its name. Cruikshank deleted all of his individual videos when he left JKL Productions, but he can still be seen in a few of their videos. In January 2009 he set up his own channel, called "lucas", in which he appears as himself. In the June 25, 2010, Annoying Orange episode, Cruikshank made a cameo as Fred, the first time Fred has officially appeared on a different YouTube channel. In a video released August 29, 2013, on "lucas", Cruikshank reprised the Fred role, while his friend Jennifer Veal played Judy, and on August 19, 2014, a video was uploaded as part of the New Fred Saga. Since then Cruikshank has reprised the role of Fred a number of times on his personal channel. References External links * * * * * Category:2006 web series debuts Category:2011 web series endings Category:YouTube videos Figglehorn, Fred Category:Viral videos Category:Fictional American people Figglehorn, Fred Category:Internet memes Category:Fred Figglehorn Category:YouTube Category:YouTubers Category:Annoying orange